onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordRayleigh
Welcome to my talk page ! Feel free to post any message there. To create a new page See . Ruxax 13:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) References See One Piece Wiki:Referencing Information. Ruxax 16:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Image Duplicate and watermarked . Tipota 13:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Basically images shall be changed by uploading new version of the existing pictures, not by uploading new ones. Cf the Image Guidelines. We do that in order to keep trace of the old versions and to ease the categorization. And yes watermarked pictures are not allowed either. Kdom 13:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Please respond Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Bonney and Apoo's symbols Where did you get those images from? I'm not trying to me rude or anything, but they look fake to me. I say that because their crossbones look exactly the same, and if they were drawn like that, there should be at least a slight degree of difference.DancePowderer 19:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Adding ???? members Umm, it's nice and all that you've been adding ???? members to the various pirate crews and all, however it might be going a bit overboard in some cases. Many of these crewmembers, especially those that have been seen just once, may have interesting designs however it doesn't necessarily mean that all of them are gonna be identified by Oda. At most, many are just the occasional nice looking extra that just appeared in one scene and may never be referenced again later. This also kinda especially more true in the anime wherein the animators just add random character designs among the various fodder. So yeah, some could be more elaborated on via the story or a SBS, however not all will be.Mugiwara Franky 12:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I only added characters which appeared in the manga, which are well-drawn and which are confirmed to belong to some category.LordRayleigh 16:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. Luffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 14:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Vote We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 06:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC)